Memories
by justkeeptyping
Summary: It's funny, you can love someone every day for seven years. But after years of regrets and wrong choices and disappointments, the mind tends to forget things. Although...fate does sometimes have a funny way of sneaking up on you, just when you've given up hope. Please read and review! xxx


**Hey! It kinda jumps around a bit – sorry x**

**Enjoy!**

"Hi, I'm Jer-"

"Not interested," the pale girl cut in quickly, taking another sip of wine from the bar. Jerome rolled his eyes, the music loud and blaring in his ears.

"Not interested," Jerome nodded "Right…so are you waiting for a date or something, beautiful?" he reached over and tucked a stray blonde curl behind her ear. Eyes sparkling, the girl's stare lingered on him for a moment, before she shook her head and turned away

"Yes actually,"

"Well…he must be stupid to keep you waiting,"

The girl sighed, shoulders slumping. "He's fifteen minutes late," she admitted, taking another deep gulp. Jerome bit back the grin, triumph obvious in his eyes.

"Is that so?" he asked sympathetically, clicking his fingers to the old bar tender for two more drinks. "You must really like him…to still be here…"

"I do. I mean….I don't know-"

"Hey babe," someone cooed from behind her "Sorry I'm so late! I was trying to pick up some flowers for our date…but traffic was a lot worse than I expected," he laughed nervously, but she stood up, flinging her arms around him and was led away. Jerome watched them in disgust.

"Man, I guy like me can't catch a break," he muttered under his breath

"I know, life is hard." A sarcastic voice came from beside him, he turned on his stool to make a snappy retort, but his mouth quickly shut. Sat beside him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had tanned skin, glowing in the dark spotlight. She was drinking a deep red wine. She wore a soft sleeveless red dress and a white cardigan over the top. She had the most beautiful, shiny soft hair he had ever seen, pure black, and it made her eyes glimmer.

"Hi," he smiled, eyes dragging slowly down her body. Mara laughed, looking forward

"You have got to be kidding me,"

"What?"

"After that performance you just showed me? There is no way I'm even going to allow you to hit on me,"

"Why would you assume I want to hit on you?" Jerome asked, running his hand through his hair, leaning on his elbow, facing her curiously. Mara turned on her stool to look at him with a 'really?' look on her face.

"The way you just hit on that girl,"

"Exactly. She was blonde, and tall….and you know, my type." Mara raised her eyebrows, but said nothing, taking another drink. "So where's your boyfriend then?"

"Probably out celebrating,"

"About what?"

"Not being my boyfriend anymore," she smiled ruefully and Jerome winced.

"Here," he offered quietly, pushing his drink towards hers as she set her empty glass down. She gulped it quickly, shaking her head. "May I ask why you dumped him?"

**Line Break**

"M-Mara…" he whispered as she pushed him into the coats of the dark room. He could still faintly hear the music of the club through the closed door. She moaned against him, pushing every part of herself closer, their lips once again connecting, moving perfectly. "Mara," he breathed, spinning them round. He swallowed, her taste still on his lips. "Mara _stop," _

"Why?" she asked, hands running down his chest, Jerome gritted his teeth as she weaved her hands through his hair. Tugging him down to her. "I thought you liked me," she kissed him again, and he moaned loudly, allowing her to slide her tongue inside his mouth, deepening the kiss, the alcohol only partially controlled her actions, Mara Jaffray knew what she was doing.

Jerome's knees buckled…this girl was something else. And quite frankly he wanted to leave, it was scaring him. How much he liked this girl, she moaned gently and he almost laughed at himself. As if he was going to leave. He kissed her back, she was so small in his arms.

"Excuse me!" the owners voice boomed as the two broke apart panting "This room is for coats! Not people! Coats!" and he shoved the two of them outside.

The cold air blew Mara's hair back and she shivered, shaking her head. What had she been thinking? Kissing some stranger in the coat room? It wasn't like her at all! She headed quickly down the street

"Mara!" Jerome called. Mara turned slowly, seeing him two lampposts away "Where are you going?"

"Home," she said just loud enough to carry to his ears. Jerome paused…realising. She thought it was a mistake.

"Right," he nodded "Of course, how stupid of me! Please! Hurry home!" he turned, looking away angrily. Jerome was not one to believe in true love, but he'd felt a connection with this girl that he hadn't felt for years. She reminded him slightly of- "Mara Jaffray?!" he called in disbelief. It couldn't be! Impossible! It had been years, and last he'd heard she and Mick had moved to Wales- he had broken up with her.

"How do you know my last name?" Mara asked, walking back towards him rather worriedly. And then she saw it, he was looking at her with a smirk she recognised…he couldn't be. "You are not Jerome Clarke." She stated in utter shock. He laughed loudly and ran up to her, lifting her high up into the air and shaking her like she weighed nothing. "Jerome!" she cried, saying the name with new meaning, hugging him tightly. "Oh gosh! I haven't seen you in ages! How have you been doing?!"

"Better than you, apparently," he grinned down at her. Mara blushed prettily, remembering what she had just done with Jerome Clarke. She had snogged him! Oh if Amber were here now…she would probably have a heart attack. He seemed to realise what she had, and she hugged her tightly. "I think maybe now would be the right time to tell you, Jaffray," he grinned, she looked up to him, "We're going to be seeing a lot more of each other now,"

Mara grinned, nodding "I would really like that, Jerome."

Jerome grinned, it wasn't a promise, it wasn't a contract, but to him, it was a damn well good start. And for once he had a feeling, that everything just might go right.

**REVIEW!**

**x**


End file.
